1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible carrier most usually for a load of refuse such as leaves and grass clippings. More specifically, this invention is a carrier that can be readily brought closed and carried by a single hand.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
The prior art is replete with examples of flexible carriers of the type having a sheet of flexible material having rigid support elements along opposite edges whereby the user can load refuse such as leaves or grass clippings onto the sheet and then bring together the two support elements to shape the refuse into a package and hold it closed and carry it to the point of disposal.
A pertinent example of such a carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,504 dated Sep. 15, 1987 to Anna M. Baker wherein the sheet is trapezoidal in shape and the rigid elements are secured to the two angled opposite sides. Other examples of carriers of the general type are the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 1,222,973 April 17, 1917 L. W. Morter 2,397,433 March 26, 1946 C. E. Reeves 2,564,907 August 21, 1951 W. H. Krummel, Jr. 4,209,116 June 24, 1980 Charles D. Hendricks 4,434,829 March 6, 1984 Robert L. Barnard 4,519,183 May 28, 1985 Ross Parody 4,950,014 August 21, 1990 Gregory M. Smith ______________________________________
A shortcoming of the prior art is that no simple structure such as disclosed in Baker may be readily closed and carried by a single hand. The simple devices require a two-hand grip and are awkward and uncomfortable to use.